Lost, Found, and Lost it, again
by Wiwitaku
Summary: Ciel, anak tak berdaya yang menjadi jualan seorang pedagang, dan Sebastian Michaelis yang membelinya dan menjadi pemilik dari Ciel. Kisah hidup mereka berdua, penuh bahagia sampai ajal menjemput salah seorang dari mereka. Tentang perasaan, bagaimana kau kehilangan sesuatu dan kembali mendapatkannya, dalam wujud berbeda. dan untuk kedua kalinya, kau harus kehilangan hal tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Anime/manga Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

Warning: Anda akan banyak menemukan OOC (mungkin), Typo, dan kata kata yang berantakan. untuk itu, saya butuh KriSar (?) Para reader semua~ Tapi untuk sementara, mohon dimaklumi kejelekan saya dalam membuat FF pertama saya ini ^^"

* * *

Lelaki berkulit putih, seputih mutiara itu menarik perhatian di setiap jalan yang dilewatinya. Ditambah dengan busana keren yang dikenakannya, membuat setiap wanita yang menatap sedetik akan menatapnya sampai ia menghilang.

Biasanya, ia ditemani dengan mobil supernya yang masuk dalam 10 mobil paling mahal di dunia, Zenso ST1 50S. Namun feelingnya menolak untuk ditemani oleh mobil itu. Feelingnya hari ini berkata, lebih baik ia jalan saja, berjalan dengan kedua kakinya.

Ia juga tak menggenakan kacamata hitamnya..—Dan itu menyebabkan mata merah kecoklatannya dapat dilihat siapapun dengan jelas. Matanya menawan, dengan muka rupawan. Membuatnya terlihat sangat tampan. _Pheromonone_nya sangat memikat, cewek maupun cowok, tua ataupun muda, ganteng atau jelek, _pheromone_nya menarik ketertarikan orang dengan membabi buta.

..Ia tengah jalan bermandikan pandangan orang orang di sekelilingnya. Mungkin mereka bertanya-tanya, "Mengapa ada artis Hollywood disini?" Tapi, tidak. **_Sebastian Michaelis_**bukanlah artis Hollywood atau semacamnya. Walau kenyataannya ia memang diincar banyak agency artis. Ia hanya seseorang yang diberkati dengan multitalenta, ketampanan, kekayaan, dan hal hal lain yang susah orang lain dapatkan.

* * *

Dengan mendadak, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Penglihatannya tertarik pada sekumpulan kerumunan orang. Seperti orang miskin yang tidak antri untuk mendapatkan sembako gratis. Namun kali ini tidak gratis dan bukan untuk orang miskin. Mereka malah bisa dibilang orang orang yang agak kaya, dan memperebutkan sesuatu dengan uang yang mereka punya.

"Apa yang mereka perebutkan?" pikirnya, bingung. Apa itu sesuatu yang memang pantas diperebutkan? Jika iya,apakah 'sesuatu' itu?

Hm … well, Ia tinggi. Setidaknya, lumayan. Ia pun jinjit sedikit, hendak melihat apa yang ada di ujung sana, apa yang diperebutkan orang orang itu. Sebuah sosok telah kelihatan. Sosok? Jadi itu sosok manusia? Mungkinkah … apa mereka menjual orang? Sebastian hanya menghelakan nafasnya. "Aku baru tau hal semacam itu masih berlaku di London,".

Ia mencoba menatap baik baik sosok tersebut. Bukan berupa bayang-bayang saja. Ia penasaran, apa orang itu menjual dirinya? Padahal jarang Sebastian menemukan hal semacam begini. Entah itu memang sudah tidak ngetrend, atau Sebastian yang jarang keluar rumah. Yang jelas, ia penasaran.

Dan, sosok itu mulai jelas dimatanya. Ia terkejut melihat sosok tersebut. Sosok yang sangat cantik, pikirnya. Pantas saja orang orang memperebutkannya, Wajah yang dapat membuat Sebastian terpana pada pandangan pertama. Walau sosok itu bukan perempuan, melainkan lelaki.

Ia menatap dalam sosok tersebut. Sosok anak lelaki dengan rambut kelabu. Bahunya kecil, ia mungil. Seperti anak perempuan. Sulit mendapati dia perempuan atau lelaki, tapi Sebastian langung mengenali, anak berambut kelabu itu lelaki. Dan ia bukan menjual dirinya, melainkan dijual.

Awalnya, lelaki ber_pheromone_ itu tak tertarik. Namun ia mulai melongo ketika rambut kelabu itu dipaksa untuk mengangkat mukanya yang tadinya menunduk. Nampaklah warna biru safire di dalam matanya. Bola matanya yang besar, membuatnya imut. Bibirnya kecil, tipis. Walau menggenakan baju lusuh, tapi kecantikan mukanya tak bisa disembunyikan. Sejenak, Sebastian berpikir, "Ia manusia, dan aku tau itu. Tapi untuk beberapa saat, kupikir ia boneka."

Sebastian yang daritadi menatap lelaki mungil itu langsung pecah pandangannya ketika siku seseorang mengenainya. Ia mengalihkan pandangan ke lelaki di sisinya. Lelaki yang tak dikenalnya itu terdengar kesal. "Sial, Aku takkan bisa melawan bayaran sebesar itu," Gumamnya.

Sebastian mendengarnya, dan bertanya. "Maaf, Apa.. lelaki itu dijual?" Tanyanya menatap mata lawan bicaranya dengan mata merah kecoklatannya.

Lelaki itu balas menatap Sebastian. "Ya, jelaslah. Aku ingin membelinya, namun harga belinya sudah melambung tinggi, aku tak sanggup." Jawab lelaki tersebut, dengan sedikit curhatan hati. Sebastian mengarahkan pandangan bola matanya ke arah lain sejenak, lalu bertanya lagi.

"Maaf, lagi. Jika boleh tau, berapa harga beli lelaki itu?" Ia kembali bertanya, namun dengan sopan. Lelaki itu hanya Nampak kesal mengingat ia tak bisa membayar harga setinggi itu.

"Haah, seseorang hendak membelinya 3000 poundsterling. Dan aku dari keluarga yang sederhana. Uang seperti itu mahal untukku," Lelaki itu langsung pergi meninggalkan sang penanya setelah menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sebastian terdiam. "3000 poundsterling? Aku masih bisa membayar lebih dari itu." Batinnya, hendak membeli sang lelaki berwajah boneka itu. Tanpa berpikir lebih kedepan, ia langsung mengangkat tangannya, "5000 poundsterling." Ujarnya.

Sontak, mata para lelaki maupun perempuan yang hendak membeli sang rambut kelabu itu menatap kearah pemilik suara tersebut. Para lelaki hanya berdecak jengkel. Mereka seperti pedofil, hendak memakan bocah itu jika berhasil membelinya. Sedangkan para perempuan, hanya merelakan bocah tersebut dibeli oleh lelaki rupawan itu, sembari dalam hatinya berkata, "Oh Tuhan, jika mereka nantinya akan jadi gay, biarkan aku melihat adegan mereka. Adegan Seme melahap Uke," … sebagian mulai berpikir tidak tidak.

"Wah, nampaknya ada penantang baru. Menantang dengan 5000 poundsterling. Ada yang bisa mengalahkan jumlah uang itu? Jika tidak, penjualan ini akan ditutup, dan bocah ini menjadi milik lelaki itu," Teriak sang penjual. Namun tak ada jawaban, hanya hening. Menandakan tak ada yang berani membayar mahal lebih dari itu.

"Baiklah. Pemuda ini, Ciel Phanthomhive sudah menjadi milik lelaki tersebut. Dan sekarang, penjualan ini ditutup. Sekian,"

Orang-orang mulai berbalik dan pergi. Sebastian belum pulang, ia menuju ke tempat sang penjual itu. Hendak membayar, dan mengambil boneka yang baru dibelinya.

Lelaki rupawan itu mengeluarkan dompet tebalnya, dengan beberapa uang serta kartu kredit. Ia membayar sesuai perjanjian pada pedagang itu, lalu pedagang itu meninggalkan mereka berdua.

…Suasana hening. Ciel, sang pemilik rambut kelabu dengan mata biru safire itu memandang pemiliknya sejenak. Dan pemiliknya, Sebastian Michaelis membalas tatapannya dengan senyuman mematikan. Pemuda mungil itu tidak termakan senyum Sebastian, ia langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain.

Jujur saja, Sebastian tengah merasa bingung akan melakukan apa. Ini bukan seperti membeli barang lain, sisa mengambil dan membawa pulang. Benda itu takkan melawan, bergerak saja tidak. Tapi, kali ini beda. Barang yang dia beli itu bisa bergerak, bernafas. Ia bingung harus bagaimana. Bisa bisa dia disangka pedobear oleh Ciel.

"..Namamu—" Sebastian membuka pembicaraan. "..Ciel, kan?" Lanjutnya.

Ciel menatapnya sembari mengangguk kecil, dan kembali menunduk.

Tak bisa Sebastian pungkiri, ini tengara yang membuatnya kehabisan akal.

*Ciel POV*

"… Namamu..Ciel, kan?" Tanya lelaki itu. Aku mengangguk dan kembali menunduk. Lelaki itu hanya terdiam kembali.

Aku kini berhadapan dengan pemilik baruku yang baru saja tadi membeliku seharga 5000 poundsterling. Ia rupawan, dan aku akui itu. Aku bingung, untuk apa dia membeliku? Tidakkah itu hanya menghabis habiskan uangnya saja? Dan lagi, aku _Useless_, tidak berguna. Semua orang berebut membeliku, karna nafsu padaku. Mereka semua pedobear..pedofil.. dan aku tau itu.

Namun untuk urusan ini, aku bingung. Apa lelaki ini juga pedofil? Ingin melahapku jika aku sampai di rumahnya? Tidak, seharusnya bukan begitu. Dengan ketampanannya, aku yakin dia sudah pernah melahap beberapa cewek dengan rakus. Kalau begitu, buat apa dia membeliku?

"..Pedofil.." Dan tanpa sadar, kata kata itu keluar dari mulutku. Walau dengan suara kecil. Lelaki itu terbelalak dan melihatku.

"Bu-bukan! Aku bukan pedofil, Ciel." Tegasnya, menegaskan ia bukan pedofil. Ia sedikit kaget aku menyangkanya pedofil.

Aku mengeritkan dahiku mendengar jawabannya. "..Kalau kau bukan pedofil, untuk apa kau membeliku?" Tanyaku, Straight. Dengan sedikit nada ketus.

Lelaki itu kebingungan. "Aku hanya.. tak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Jadi.. kupikir dengan membelimu, aku bisa membebaskanmu," Balasnya.

Namun semua di telingaku terdengar seperti alasan. Dan kuyakini, mukaku kini menggambarkan isi otakku yang berkata Hah-Cuma-alasan-doank.

*End of Ciel POV*

..Sebastian terbingung dengan pertanyaan bonekanya itu. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri tak tau kenapa ia membeli Ciel. Di pandangan pertama, ia hanya merasa ingin membelinya. Walau ada suatu perasaan di hatinya, seperti perasaan Nafsu.

Namun.. —Tak mungkin ia mau berkata pada Ciel dengan gampangnya "Karna aku nafsu,". Bisa bisa lelaki mungil itu keburu lari sebelum dimangsa Pedobear. Dan menurut Sebastian, ia bukan pedobear, ataupun pedofil.

Sebastian menelan ludah, "Aku hanya.. tak tega melihatmu seperti itu. Jadi.. kupikir dengan membelimu, aku bisa membebaskanmu." Alasannya. Ia berpikir dengan begitu Ciel akan balas perkataannya dengan senyum. Namun kenyataan tak semanis itu, Lelaki kelabu yang memang cocok tersenyum itu malah membalasnya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Seakan akan dia bisa membedakan, mana alasan mana bukan.

Sebetulnya, tak semua perkataannya adalah bohong. Ia memang ingin membebaskan Ciel, dari pedobear pedobear yang hendak memangsanya. (Ayolah, Sebastian. Apa kau tak merasa kau sendiri seperti pedobear?)

Melihat Ciel, hanya membuat Sebastian membayangkan bunga yang indah, cantik, rupawan dan tiada duanya namun tinggal di neraka. Penuh api, jeritan, dan setan. Sebastian betul betul ingin membebaskan bunga itu dari tempat tersebut, dan memindahkannya ke tempat yang pantas. Agar bunga itu tau, tempat yang pantas untuknya adalah tempat indah. Untuk dia, yang jelas juga indah.

Namun apa mau dikata.. "Biarlah dia mengira aku yang tidak-tidak, toh, aku bukan orang seperti itu," Pikirnya, pasrah. Walau ia sendiri tidak tau kenyataan yang akan ditempuhnya.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke lelaki mungil itu. Lelaki itu menatap telapak tangan yang menyambutnya, lalu pandangan dari bola mata biru safirenya menuju ke bola mata merah coklat milik Sebastian.

"Ayo, pulang. Ketempatku," Ujar Sebastian tenang. Ciel memundurkan mukanya sedikit, dalam hati berujar, "Apa yang akan terjadi padaku nanti?" namun itu adalah perintah dari pemilik barunya, mau tak mau, ia membalas uluran tangan Sebastian dengan tangannya yang kecil. Menuju ke rumah pemiliknya, yang mulai sekarang akan menjadi rumahnya juga. Seatap, berdua.

-ToBeContinued—

Hola~! Saya Newcomer disini. Memutuskan untuk bergabung karna kayaknya disini asik. Salam kenal~ hehe.

Kalian bisa panggil aku Wiwit. Walau itu bukan nama asliku. Identitas realku? Rahasia~ biarlah rahasia tetap menjadi rahasia~ #slap

Well, kebanyakan baca FF Kuroshitsuji, bikin saya pengen ngetik juga. Walau ini masih jelek, gaje, banyak typo, dll, tapi saya berharap kalian menyukainya~~

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Anime/manga Kuroshitsuji milik Yana Toboso.

Warning: Anda akan banyak menemukan OOC (mungkin), Typo, dan kata kata yang berantakan. untuk itu, saya butuh KriSar (?) Para reader semua~ Tapi untuk sementara, mohon dimaklumi kejelekan saya dalam membuat FF pertama saya ini ^^"

* * *

*Ciel POV*

Kami berjalan kaki, menuju rumahnya. Orang-orang hanya menatapi kami, mungkin mereka hanya keheranan, mengapa pria rupawan yang tak kuketahui namanya itu berjalan denganku yang berbaju lusuh ini? Tapi, aku tidak peduli. Mungkin ini lebih baik, daripada aku harus tinggal di kolong jembatan dan mencuri untuk mencukupi kebutuhan hidup. Oleh karna itulah, sebelumnya aku memutuskan untuk menjawab uluran tangannya.

Tapi aku masih sedikit takut, mungkin saja ia pedofil. Jujur saja, dalam kepalaku muka muka seperti itu bisa saja seorang pedofil. Jika nanti ia mendesakku dan berubah menjadi mode pedofil, Haruskah aku menendangnya dan kabur untuk menyelamatkan diriku? Tapi dia sudah membeliku. Kebebasan diriku, dia yang tentukan. Aargh, aku bingung!

**Tap, Tap, Tap…** Kami tetap berjalan. Awalnya aku berada di sampingnya, namun sekarang aku berada sedikit jauh di belakangnya. Dia, lelaki ini berjalan cepat sekali. Aku yang kecil ini, tidak mampu menyeimbangkan langkahku dengannya. Dan lagi, ia Nampak tidak sadar bocah yang dibelinya tadi hilang dari sisinya.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika berada di pintu apartemen yang besar. Ia melihat ke sisinya, dan pemuda itu Nampak kaget melihat aku tidak ada. Ia sedikit panik, melihat ke kiri dan kanan. Aku hanya berkata dari belakang, "Aku disini."

Ia menatapku, dan aku hanya membalas tatapannya dengan poker face. Sekarang, ia Nampak lega. Dan mengisyaratkanku untuk maju, mendekatinya. Aku hanya melaksanakannya. Pemilik rambut hitam itu memegang tanganku yang kecil. Sedikit blush Nampak di wajah pucatku, namun kubiarkan dia berlaku sesuka hati. Lalu kami masuk ke apartemen tersebut,

**Kriet…** pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan lebar. Nampak sebuah televisi yang besar, dan satu kasur. Serta perabotan lainnya yang terbilang cukup membuatku terkagum.

Tapi semua kekagumanku lenyap ketika aku memandang lelaki berwajah pedofil tersebut. Ia menatapku balik, dan aku menjadi takut seketika. Apalagi ketika senyum mesumnya terlukis jelas di wajahnya. Oh! Bulu kudukku merinding seketika.

*End of Ciel POV*

Sebastian Michaelis terdiam seketika memasuki kamarnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, sekarang?" bingungnya dalam hati. Ia menatap wajah Ciel, orang yang dibelinya tapi tidak tau harus dia jadikan apa. Anak itu ketakutan, dan Sebastian tau itu. Pemuda rupawan itu hanya tersenyum pada Ciel, dan Ciel semakin takut melihatnya. Sebastian tidak tau bahwa senyum rupawannya diartikan apa di mata sang kelabu tersebut.

Lelaki itu terdiam berpikir, dan mengalihkan pandangan ke Pemuda kelabu itu. Sebastian sudah tau, apa yang harus dia katakan.

"Ciel.. bagaimana kalau kau pergi mandi saja dulu?" Tawar Sebastian. Tapi Ciel mengartikannya sebagai hal lain. Ciel tidak membalas, Ia hanya menjauh sedikit dari Sebastian dan mukanya sedikit merah. Sebastian mengerti arti reaksi Ciel. Ia sedikit tertawa, Lalu berkata,

"Oh, Ciel. Aku bukan pedofil. Jangan takut, kau mandi saja. Tubuhmu kotor, Ciel."

"…Sungguh..? kau bukan pedofil..?" Tanya Ciel, memastikan. Sebastian menjawab dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Rambut kelabu itu mencari cari tempat mandi, dan ia dituntun oleh Sebastian. Sebelum membuka pintu yang membatasi antara ruang luar dan kamar mandi, Ciel berkata, "Tetap saja, kau tidak boleh.. mengintip." Ucap terakhir anak itu dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sebastian menahan tawa, dan berujar dalam hati. "Ciel, untuk apa aku mengintipmu? Aku bukan pedofil,", Masih tetap menahan tawanya.

* * *

Sebastian Michaelis, entah harus senang atau malu melihat pemandangan yang terlukis indah di depan matanya.. "Doki-doki" di hatinya mungkin menyadarkannya, bahwa ia mungkin adalah seorang pedofil.

Ia menatap lelaki berambut kelabu itu yang telah keluar dari kamar mandinya. Tanpa celana, hanya menggenakan kemeja putih Sebastian yang besar dan menutupi sekujur tubuh bocah itu hampir sampai di lututnya. Lengan panjang kemeja itu hanya menampakkan pergelangan tangan Ciel ke atas.

Hati Sebastian mulai doki-doki. Ia benar-benar akan menjadi pedobear sekarang. "Ciel.. apa kau ingin menggoda imanku?" Ucap Sebastian mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke arah lain. Walau sesekali, matanya kalah melawan imannya yang ingin menatapi Ciel.

"Bu-bukan! Cuma ini saja yang ada di keranjang baju disana.. celanamu betul-betul kebesaran untukku… jadi.." Elak Ciel dengan muka memerah. Memerahnya itu membuat Sebastian hanya mampu menelan ludah.

"Oh… begitu…" Ujar sang raven pemilik kemeja tersebut. Berpura-pura tidak peduli, namun itu membuatnya terlihat sebagai pedofil. Sesekali, matanya kabur dan melirik Ciel. Dan pandangannya itu… selalu tertuju ke bagian bawah Ciel.

Ciel menyadari arah tatapan Sebastian, dan langsung menutupi bagian bawahnya padahal masih terhalang oleh kemeja kebesaran Sebastian. "Sudah kuduga, kau memang pedobear!" Tuduh Ciel, telak sekali mengenai Sebastian.

"He-hei! Aku bukan pedobear!" Bantah Sebastian walau sempat tertegun beberapa detik. Bantahan itu keluar saja dari mulutnya, padahal dia sendiri berpikir. "Mungkinkah aku betul-betul pedofil?" pikirnya.

Ciel memilih membalas bantahan itu dengan tatapan mata. Tatapan safir birunya bercampur dengan bola mata merah 'pemilik'nya itu. Dalam… dalam… seakan-akan Sebastian merasa mata safir biru itu tengah berkata, "Kau bohong… kau bohong… kau pedofil… pedofil…"

Satu-satunya raven di ruangan itu hanya menutup mata sejenak, dan membukanya kembali. Dengan tatapan pasti, ia berkata pada sang kelabu. "Oke, kau tenang saja. Aku sudah meluruskan pikiranku kembali ke jalan yang benar. Jadi kau tak usah takut padaku,"

Mendengarnya, Ciel hanya bisa sweatdrop. "Meluruskan pikiran? Berarti sebelumnya kau memang…" Pikirannya itu hilang oleh gerakan tangan Sebastian yang menyuruhnya untuk duduk di samping Sebastian. Ciel menurutinya, dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Suasana hening menyelimuti mereka. Menyelimuti Sebastian yang kehilangan topic pembicaraan dan Ciel yang ketakutan. Mereka hanya duduk diatas kasur, diam, seperti orang bodoh. Hanya itu yang mereka lakukan.

Menyadari ini situasi yang tidak mengenakkan, Sebastian memilih untuk angkat bicara terlebih dahulu. Ia mengambil sembarang topik. _Setidaknya lebih baik daripada berdiam diri begini_, mungkin itu pikirnya.

"Ne, Ciel, kenapa bisa kau dijual?" Tanya Sebastian. Dengan nada lembut khasnya, tentunya. Berusaha tersenyum sambil menatapi Ciel yang tertunduk.

Tapi Ciel tetap tunduk. Seakan-akan kemeja kebesaran yang menutupi kakinya itu lebih menarik ketimbang senyum Sebastian yang sebenarnya bisa bikin author klepek-klepek. Mulutnya hanya menggumam sedikit.

"Itu… Karna…"

Dan Sebastian tau, Ciel enggan menjawabnya. Semua terkuak dari Ekspresi Ciel, dan kepalan tangannya yang makin kuat menggenggam baju kebesaran Sebastian. Sebastian benar-benar menyalahkan dirinya kemudian. Jelas saja, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau dengan gembira menceritakan masa lalu suram miliknya kepada orang lain?

Senyum sang raven yang tadinya berusaha gembira itu dimakan oleh kesedihan dan rasa penyesalan. Senyumnya jadi senyum kesedihan sekarang.

"… Maaf, Kau tak perlu menjawabnya jika kau senggan." Ucap Sebastian sambil memegang salah satu pundak mungil Ciel. Tapi Ciel hanya menggeleng, dan itu membuat Sebastian tidak mengerti. Sampai akhirnya Ciel membuka mulutnya untuk angkat bicara.

"Tidak… mungkin ada baiknya kalau aku menceritakan ini padamu… mungkin."

* * *

Pemuda berambut hitam itu menutup laptopnya, dan duduk diatas tempat tidur miliknya yang terbilang besar. Ia lalu menghela nafas, dan menatap ke samping kirinya. Dimana ada seorang anak lelaki berumur 13 tahun sedang tertidur dengan wajah yang menggairahkan iman.

Anak lelaki berambut kelabu itu sedang tertidur nyenyak. Kakinya ia naikkan satu—yang tentu dengan tidak sengaja—sehingga kelihatanlah pahanya yang mulus nan putih itu.

Sebastian hanya menelan ludah lalu memasangkan anak itu selimut. Untung saja author sudah melarangnya untuk tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Kalau tidak, mungkin keperawanan (atau keperjakaan? Buat yang cantik ini, perawan aja deh *dor*) bocah cantik bermata safir itu akan lenyap sudah.

Matanya memandangi anak yang tertidur lelap di sampingnya. Sesekali anak itu mengganti posisi tidurnya dengan gaya yang lebih mengguncang iman. Dan, sekali lagi, atas perintah author yang sayang pada Ciel ini, membuat Sebastian harus menahan nafsu. (Auth: Woy Sebas, lu emang beneran pedopil ternyata =_=)

Lelaki dewasa itu mengambil tempat disamping Ciel, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya yang proposional itu diatas kasur. Matanya kembali tertuju ke anak disampingnya. Membuat Sebastian kembali mengingat cerita—atau tepatnya disebut perdebatan?—antara dia dan sang kelabu ini tadi siang.

*Flashback*

"Apa? Sungguh, Ciel?" Sang Raven itu bertanya dengan heran. Sedangkan yang ditanya hanya mengangguk kecil.

Dengan penuh kekejutan, sang raven, Sebastian kembali membuka mulutnya untuk kesekian kalinya dalam satu hari ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka masa lalumu sesuram itu,"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya."

"Dan kau benar-benar berniat untuk balas dendam? Atas kematian kedua orang tuamu?"

"Ya. Kenapa? Salah, bagimu?" Nada kejengkelan mulai masuk diucapan Ciel kala itu.

Sungguh, Sebastian tidak menyangka anak berumur 13 tahun ini mengalami hidup yang sulit dari kecil. Dan semua tumpahan curhat dari Ciel, mulai menjawab satu persatu pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Ciel adalah anak orangkaya. Ayahnya pemilik perusahan Phantom company yang sudah terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia, sedangkan ibunya designer ternama. Hidup mereka bergelimangkan harta, tapi mereka tidak seperti orang kaya lainnya. Mereka baik. Mereka tidak sombong. Dan mereka kala itu hidup dengan sangat bahagia—kala itu.

"Urm… Tidak, sih. Tapi… apa tidak lebih baik jika kau merelakannya saja? Toh—"

"KAU TIDAK TAU PERASAANKU!"

Teriakan Ciel memecah percakapan damai mereka. Sementara Sebastian hanya menelan ludah dan lagi-lagi berpikir, _Apa aku salah bicara lagi?_

"Kau tidak tau…" Ciel memberi jeda diantara ucapannya yang terdengar bergetar. "…Bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan… Bagaimana rasanya kehilangan…orang yang kau sayangi…"

Mata Ciel berair. Dan itu membuat Sebastian merasa bersalah dan hilang tingkah.

"Kau tidak tau… bagaimana sakitnya… melihat kedua orangtuamu… kh, terbunuh… didepan matamu sendiri… kan?" Pemilik safir kelabu yang siap menjatuhkan air mata itu memaksa untuk melanjutkan kata-katanya. Walaupun saat ini air mukanya sangat menyakitkan untuk dipandang, dan nada suaranya sangat menyedihkan untuk didengar.

Sebastian menatap anak itu dalam. Tuhan, ia betul-betul tidak tau mengapa anak sekecil itu diberi cobaan yang besar. Ia harus rela melihat orangtuanya, yang merawatnya bertahun-tahun itu mati didepannya. Saksi hidup dari kematian orangtuanya yang menggenaskan.

Raven itu mulai bertingkah layaknya orang dewasa seusianya. Ia tau jelas, berkata-kata tidak dapat menghentikan kesakitan hati sang kelabu. Memeluk bocah itu adalah pilihan terbaik yang ada. Hingga Ciel tertidur dalam pelukannya.

* * *

"_Mama? Papa?" Teriakku memanggil mereka. Baru saja aku meninggalkan rumah sebentar untuk bermain, dan rumahku sudah berbeda dalam sekejap._

_Sejak kapan tembok rumahku yang tercat satu warna jadi dua warna? Sejak kapan tembok rumahku warnanya tercampur dengan warna merah?_

_Sejak kapan rumahku yang tadinya harum jadi bau anyir?_

_Kenapa para pelayan di rumahku tidur di koridor?_

_Tapi kenapa mereka semua tidur bersimbah cat merah? _

_Kenapa dirumahku ada suara tawa nista seseorang? _

_Kenapa dirumahku ada suara lepas tembakan dan teriakan…_

_Mama!_

_Aku berlari melewati pelayan-pelayan pemalas yang tidur ini. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Aku yang masih 6 tahun polos ini tidak tau apa yang terjadi._

…_Tapi firasatku tidak enak._

_**DOR. **_

_Lepas tembakan terdengar lagi. Suara itu berasal dari ruang makan yang pintunya menunjukkan sedikit celah._

"_Hei, apa dia sudah mati?" _

"_Khe, sepertinya sudah. Kini dunia telah kehilangan dua orang terkenal. Kh, hahaha."_

_Dua orang nista disana menjambak rambut panjang kelabu yang sudah terkena warna merah darah. Sedangkan yang diangkat tidak marah atapun memberontak. Hanya diam. Diam dengan bekas tembak di perut dan jantung yang masih mencucurkan darah segar. _

_Salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan pisau lipar dari kantong baju milik mereka sendiri, dan meletakkannya tepat disamping leher orang yang kukenal._

"_Sekali lagi, selamat tinggal~" dan pisau itu membagi dengan kejam badan dan kepala yang awalnya menyatu._

_Mataku terbelak ketika badan orang yang kusayangi itu jatuh ke lantai. Dan entah mengapa, airmataku mengalir seketika._

"_Mama..?" Ucapku. Kepalaku serasa kosong sekarang. Aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa._

_Sedangkan mereka berjalan menuju ke arahku, mengeluarkan pisau, dan mulai memainkan pisau itu di dekat mata kananku. _

_Hingga akhirnya pandanganku menggelap, dan aku tidak melihat apa-apa lagi._

"AH!" Bola mata safir biru itu terbuka dengan kaget. Dan dengan kaget mendapati dirinya tidur empuk di kasur besar.

"Ung…" Ciel mengucek matanya. "Sial... Aku mimpi kejadian di hari itu," Geramnya.

"Dimana aku…?" Gumamnya. Nampaknya otaknya masih load setengah-setengah.

"Ciel? Kau sudah bangun?" Terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki. Ciel semakin bingung dibuatnya. Lalu pintu dibuka oleh sosok seorang raven.

"…Siapa?" Tanya Ciel dengan sigap mengambil senjatanya; Bantal guling dan bantal kepala.

Sosok raven itu terdiam. "Kh, haha" dan mulai tertawa.

"Kau lupa padaku? Aku Sebastian Michaelis."

Otak Cielpun kembali mengingat Sebastian. Sudah load seratus persen sekarang.

"He. Ciel, cepat mandi. Lalu aku akan membawamu untuk membeli peralatan dan pakaian untukmu," Pintah Sebastian yang kemudian dituruti Ciel.

Ciel berdiri, dan terdiam sejenak. Kemudian menatap Sebastian sambil tersenyum hangat.

"…Terima kasih, Sebastian. Terima kasih dalam berbagai hal,"

* * *

…Dan berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan sudah mereka menjalani hidup dengan bahagia.

Mungkin sekarang saatnya Tuhan kembali memberi cobaan pada mereka.

* * *

Sebastian dan Ciel berjalan ditengah ramainya kota. Banyak orang berlalu lalang, termasuk mereka.

Mereka bercerita dengan tertawa gembira. Senyum senang selalu tertampang diwajah mereka.

…Dan tak ada yang sadar, bahwa kematian sudah menunggu salah satu dari mereka.

Sebuah mobil berjalan dengan tidak menentu arahnya. Kiri, kanan, kiri, kanan. Hingga mobil itu merusak pembatas jalan, dan menabrak seseorang yang tengah asik bercanda ria didepannya.

"—AWAS!"

Secepat kilat, Seseorang langsung melempar orang yang hampir tertabrak itu menjauh dari bahaya. Sedangkan dia kini yang menjadi korban penabrakan pengemudi mabuk itu.

**BRAK!**

Darah segar bercucuran kemana-mana. Bau anyir tercium oleh orang-orang yang berada di dekat situ.

"Hei! Ada yang tertabrak!" Teriak orang yang kebetulan lewat. Membuat banyak orang berdatangan ke tempat itu.

Sedangkan sesosok raven terduduk dibelakang kerumunan orang tersebut. Masih tidak percaya yang tertabrak mobil barusan—

—adalah orang yang ia sayangi. Ciel.

Dan dihari ini, Ciel Phantomhive sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Ciel Phantomhive dinyatakan meninggal—mati ditempat.

* * *

Sebastian duduk dikasurnya. Otaknya tidak dapat menerima apa yang terjadi tadi.

_Ini mimpi! _Tidak, ini nyata. _Katakan padaku, kalau ini mimpi!_

…Tidak bisa, Sebastian.

Yang mati sudah pasti mati. Orang mati bukan seperti mainan yang jika diperbaiki akan hidup lagi. Tidak, Sebastian.

Kini Sebastian menangis.

Bau anyir darah Ciel masih terasa di penciumannya. Tubuh Ciel yang bergelimang darah masih terfoto dalam ingatannya.

Dan kenyataan bahwa Ciel sudah tiada, juga masih tidak dapat diterima olehnya.

Tapi tumpahan darah itu buktinya. Jantung yang tak berdetak itu buktinya. Ciel yang tidak bernafas itu buktinya.

…Itu bukti Ciel melindungi Sebastian dari bahaya.

Tapi kenapa Ciel? Kenapa bukan orang lain saja yang tertabrak? Atau setidaknya, kenapa bukan dia?

Masih tertunduk dengan airmata yang kadang jatuh, Sebastian tertawa—

"Kh, haha.."—entah karna apa.

"_Setiap manusia pasti pernah kehilangan."_

Rupanya, karna ia mengingat potongan paragraph yang pernah dibacanya diinternet.

"_Kehilangan itu rasanya sakit. Sakit dan susah untuk diterima,"_

"Ya. Dan itu terjadi padaku." Gumam Sebastian. Berbicara sendiri

"_Tapi, apa kalian tau, makna sebenarnya dari sebuah kehilangan?"_

"Apa?"

"_Itu adalah cara Tuhan."_

"Tch, cara untuk membuat kita galau?"

"_Itu adalah cara Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita dengan takdir yang baru."_

Dan kali ini Sebastian terdiam.

"_Mendapat apa yang sebenarnya lebih baik untuk kita"_

Tetap diam.

"_Dan dapat dipastikan,"_

"_Kapan kau merasa kehilangan, maka bersabarlah,"_

"_Karna akan datang hal yang baru."_

"Baru… eh?"

"_Jadi beranilah untuk berkata Selamat tinggal agar dapat kembali mengucapkan Hai untuk hal baru."_

"Kh, hal baru?"

"_Jangan bertanya bagaimana. Karna Tuhan punya caraNya sendiri." _

Dan Sebastian membaringkan dirinya dikasur, lalu dengan pelan mengucapkan hal yang menurutnya susah.

"…Selamat tinggal, Ciel."

—To Be Continued—

Heiyyaaa~~!

Maafkan daku update lama sekaleh~

Maafkan daku juga kalau ceritanya tidak dimengerti~

Apalagi kalau chapter ini tidak bikin kenyang (?) #plak# maksudnya tidak memuaskan

Tapi... Makasih buat reviews dichap sebelumnya ;v; senang saya dapat review~~

Review di chap ini yuk? *tampang anak memelas*


End file.
